


The Gentleman Tailor

by ChocoboScribe



Series: The Eorzean Faerie Tale Works [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, How's my tagging?, Kinda based on the Brave Little Tailor?, Non-eplicit nekkid zombies, just for fun, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoboScribe/pseuds/ChocoboScribe
Summary: A village in south Thanalan has quite the ruckus of naked zombies!  Looks like a job for Gentleman Inspector Extraordinaire Hildibrand Manderville to ensure the zombies of Saogoli Desert don't have to go naked.Loosely inspired by "The Brave Little Tailor"
Series: The Eorzean Faerie Tale Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775740
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Gentleman Tailor

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got the next work up for the Faerie Tale Works!  
> This one gave me a little trouble until I went "It's Hildibrand, it can be ridiculous."  
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Edit: had to fix a spelling error.

Once Upon a Time, a village in Thanalan was having quite the ruckus!

The village was plagued by the undead, and even worse, they had no clothes to speak of! Day in and day out naked zombies would run through the desert in search of clothes. Alas, their searches would often be for naught as many townspeople were rather put off by the undead walking into town lacking clothes.

So the zombies took to scavenging clothes from fallen adventurers. For a time this seemed to work.

At least until the scraps of clothing deteriorated to naught but threads.

By this stage, the unfortunate zombies had nothing to wear and resorted to awkwardly holding palm leaves over their nether regions.

This was quite the unusual predicament. A mystery none of the villagers were quite able to crack. The undead fellows weren’t causing any harm, but it was rather disconcerting to bump into them naked on a regular basis.

Soon, word of this ruckus reached the ears of Gentleman Inspector Extraordinaire Hildibrand Manderville! Hildibrand had been known throughout Eorzea for his eccentric but well meaning nature. Always followed by his trusted friend Nashu Mhakaracca and her explosive creations which occasionally blew up in the unfortunate inspector’s range, but only left him slightly worse for wear.

The pair had heard of the zombies’ plight and after a few misadventures arrived in the village. The pair were rather odd, the villagers admitted, with Hildibrand’s tendencies to flex his muscles at odd moments, but he was deemed overall harmless. Nashu seemed to simply have her head in the clouds, though her habit of leaving her explosive devices, called her “delights”, laying around the village, could have posed a problem if it were not for the still naked zombies carefully moving them outside the village.

Hildibrand had gained a bit of a reputation for not only being an upstanding gentleman, but also for offering tailoring services to those in need. His work wasn’t quite the elegance of the Redolent Rose, but those who had received a repair from him were quite pleased with the results.

And so, Hildibrand took to chatting with the zombies while Nashu, armed with her trusty quill and parchment attentively took notes as Hildibrand asked the zombies what sort of clothes they would like. They became especially good friends with a zombie called Autgar who also wanted to become an upstanding gentleman just like Hildibrand! And after borrowing the good inspector’s jacket for the present, the trio went through town looking for spare cloth and old clothes no one was wearing any longer to make a functionable wardrobe for the zombies.

They collected quite the odd assortment of fabric scraps and old clothes in various states of wear and tear. There would be enough for all the zombies to have serviceable clothes to last for quite some time, and in the event a zombie lost their garments, the village had set up a box where the zombies could take used clothes from.

Now, Hildibrand and Nashu set to work making the new clothes for the zombies, aided here and there by Autgar and his friends for sizing and organizing the completed clothes.

Three days and three nights they worked on the new clothes pausing for breaks as any good gentleman and lady still among the living should, while Audgar and his fellow zombies would finish up loose stitches and fold up the finished shirts, slacks, and jackets while others would organize the donated shoes.

On the third day, the clothes were finally finished and the Zombies fully dressed finally presentable to any passing adventurer. The village would no longer have to deal with the awkwardness of naked zombies running around the village. Hildibrand and Nashu, now that their job was done aiding the both living and undead villagers set off on their next adventure.

From time to time the now clothed zombies would be seen ambling around the desert, now dressed to the nines and occasionally flexing much to many an adventurer’s bafflement.

**Author's Note:**

> Next sets of Fairy Tale AUs will be multichapter and I will actually try to get those beta read. These first two was just me getting my feet wet in writing again.
> 
> Our Next installment will be: The Tharmatuge and the Dreadwyrm, inspired by Beauty and the Beast.
> 
> And thanks to the members of Emet-Slech's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club for helping to keep me weird and motivated! Come join us if you like the read and/or write FFXIV fanfic!  
> https://discord.gg/R8bsGRm


End file.
